Parfaite Harmonie?
by Shirafune-chan
Summary: Le Zanpakuto et le Shinigami sont deux êtres qui forment une seule et même entité, ils sont en parfaite harmonie"... ou presque. Légers différends et refus rencontrés par certains Shinigamis et leurs armes. Série de One-shot.
1. Refus de l'autorité

Auteur : Shirafune-chan

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Ces personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Genre :.... Niet.

Pairing : Niet.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 1 :****Refus de l'autorité**

Voilà les deux principales opinions que le monde avait de Sôsuke Aizen.

Opinion numéro un : Ce type est un génie. Un sale type malintentionné, mais un génie quand même. Super fort, super intelligent (pas trop quand même.)…super….. Enfin bref un génie quoi. Ça c'était l'opinion de la Soul Society et elle plaisait bien au crétin mégalo qui occupait Las Noches.

Opinion numéro deux : Ce type est un dieu. (Devinez quels sont les abrutis qui pensent ça..). Tout ce qu'il veut il le fait ou il l'a. (Mis à part la domination du monde). Et en un seul essai par-dessus le marché. Bon ça c'était l'opinion du Hueco Mondo…. (Divergences notables…). Opinion que l'on pourrait résumer à : Aizen-samaaaa. Surtout que cette opinion, bien qu'elle plaise énormément à Aizen, était quelque peu erronée.

Mais ça si on pouvait l'ignorer il ne s'en porterait pas plus mal. Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait…. Ce serait une honte… il ne s'en remettrai**t **jamais !!!! Mais, personne, jamais personne ne le saurait. D'ailleurs depuis tout ce temps, personne ne l'avait su… (Quoique..**.** lui il le savait peut-être, mais comme lui avait eu le même problème… ce n'étais pas un souci.) De toute façon c'était quelque chose qui ne se reproduirait jamais. Jamais. Il n'avait jamais éliminé ce défaut, qui à plusieurs reprises s'était trouvé quelque peu handicapant. Mais désormais il était plus fort, plus fort que**… **

« Tu parlais de moi ? »

« Indirectement. » _(De qui veux__**-**__tu que je parle ?) _

« … tu me trouve**s** handicapante ? »

« Ça arrive. » _(Souvent. Trop souvent.) _

« Pff..**.** de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. »

« En effet. » _(Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.)_

« Pourtant tu aimerais. »

« Ça dépend. » _(J'aimerai ? J'adorerai !!!!) _

« Tu as peur que tes adversaires découvrent ma véritable apparence ? »

« En partie. » _(Nan, tu penses ? si seulement il n'y avait que ça !!)_

« Ces imbéciles profonds sous-estimeraient ta force et penseraient que tu es faible… Et hop tu les attaquerais par derrière ou par surprise !!!! »

« … » _(Elle ose me faire des cours de morale sur la loyauté au combat après avoir dit ça ?) _

« Sous-estimer son adversaire est dangereux. »

« Comme si je ne le savais pas » _(Espèce de donneuse de leçon !!!!!) _

« Tu l'ignore**s** trop souvent

« C'est le seul défaut que j'ai. » _(Contrairement à toi ! Na !) _

« En plus de ta modestie à toute épreuve et de tes ignobles goûts vestimentaires (et de ton hygiène capillaire douteuse !) »

« Je suis modeste. » _(C'est vrai quoi, __ce n'est __pas vraiment un défaut. Je les aime bien mes vêtements moi...) _

« À ce niveau là ce n'est plus de l'orgueil mais de la stupidité… »

« Si je dis que je suis d'accord avec toi, tu me laisse**s** tranquille ? » _(De quoi j'aurai__l'air à la réunion hebdomadaire de demain avec des cernes ?) _

« Sûrement pas »

« Tu es la seule qu'il a été dangereux de sous-estimer » _(Et qui continue de se foutre de moi des décennies après.)_

« Tes chevilles arrivent encore à supporter le poids de ta tête ? »

Elle est insupportable, songea Aizen. Me rappeler ça des années après….

*************

**Flash back :**

_« Tiens tu t'es enfin aperçu de mon existence… »_

_« Qui es-tu ? __**»**__ demanda le jeune homme légèrement embarrassé _

_« Qui je suis ? Tu le sauras quand tu te connaîtras vraiment. »___**[**

_« Où sommes__**-**__nous ?fit__**-**__il en regardant avec étonnement autour de lui. »_

_« Tu ne le sais pas ? Alors devine__**-**__le. »_

*************

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu. La première fois. Leur première rencontre. La première.

La présence de ce qu'il aurait qualifié de petite fille, mais qui paraissait d'une toute autre nature. Le jour où il était entré à l'Académie des Arts Spirituels.

Il ne savait pas **s'il** dormait, s'il était éveillé. C'était sombre, miroitant et parfaitement lisse. On aurait dit de l'eau noire. C'était de l'eau. Il marchait dessus sans le moindre effort. [

Ça n'avait pas de forme mais ça avait un centre, un milieu. Un cœur. Vivant. Lumineux. Une petite fille.

Un visage de porcelaine blanche. Des yeux bridés dont on ne distinguait ni l'iris ni la pupille. De longs cheveux blonds cendrés. Un sourire. Enigmatique. Un simple kimono jaune pâle. Un fil d'or orné de deux croissants de lune retenait ses cheveux.

Elle se tenait sur un rocher. Et elle le regardait.

*************

**Flash back :**

_« Je sais où nous sommes. »_

_« Il était temps »_

_« Je sais aussi qui tu es. »_

_« Vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment te connaître assez pour me connaître ? »_

_« Je le pense »_

_« Tu te crois prêt__à connaître mon nom ? »_

_« Je suis prêt »_

_« Tu es prêt. Qu'éclatent tes convictions ; que se brisent tes illusions ; mon nom est… KyokasuiGetsu » _

*************

**Flash back :**

_« Tu n'y arriveras pas… en tout cas pas aujourd'hui. Tu me sous-estimes. »_

_« J'y arriverai. En cinq jours s'il le faut. »_

_« Prétentieux. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu n'atteindras jamais le Bankai en cinq malheureux jours. Tu n'es pas prêt.» _

_« Je l'atteindrai. »_

_« … si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Allons__**-**__y. _ Kanzensuimin_**.**__» _

_« …» (_L'hypnose absolue)

_« Si tu en es capable, combat. Ici je ne suis plus ta partenaire, mais ta plus féroce ennemie. Bats toi contre moi, bats toi contre mon pouvoir, bats toi contre toi-même._ _Et si tu peux y arriver aujourd'hui : gagne. Tu as cinq jours. »_

*************

Ça avait été la première fois. Et ce jour là il s'était juré que ce serait la dernière. La dernière fois qu'il serait battu. Il s'était juré que ce serait la dernière fois et que personne ne saurait qu'il s'était fait battre.

Personne. Jamais.

*************

**Flash back :**

_« Je te l'avais dit, tu n'étais pas prêt. Pas aujourd'hui. Demain non plus. Plus tard peut-être. Mais, tu n'étais pas prêt. Et je te l'avais dit. » _

*************

Il l'avait quand même obtenu son bankai. Mais au prix d'énormes efforts et d'un long entraînement. Six ans de travail acharné pour obtenir son bankai et pour le maîtriser. Et KyokasuiGetsu n'avait jamais cessé de ce moquer de lui. La peste.

Mais bientôt, il lui prouverait qu'il avait raison. Que cet échec ne se reproduirait jamais et qu'il gagnerait cette bataille. Alors elle comprendrait enfin. Elle comprendrait qu'il était le plus fort. Le plus fort de tous.

*******

« Mais, pourquoi. Pourquoi moi je ne peux pas avoir du chocolat ? C'est vrai quoi ! J'aime pas le thé moi !! »

« Non Gin tu prendras du thé comme tout le monde. »

« Mais…. »

Bon courage Aizen.

My first fic' !!!


	2. Divergences de points de vue

Auteur : Shirafune-chan

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Ces personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Genre :.... Niet.

Pairing : Niet.

Le-blabla-complètement-inintéressant-de-l'auteur-que-personne-ne-lira : 

Eh bien l'auteure s'excuse de publier avec un écart de temps aussi énorme (je pense que je vais battre des records... 5 mois c'est ça ? [désolééeee !!!]). Cela ne se reproduira plus !! Mais je tiens quand même à remercier les rewiewvers, ça fait chaud au cœur ! (Franchement merci !!)

Vous remarquerez que je ne tiens absolument pas compte de l'apparence et du caractère des zampakutohs qui sont présentés dans l'anime ; pour la bonne raison que je ne suis plus l'anime régulièrement et que je n'ai vu que quelque épisodes de cet arc hors-série. (c'est mal je sais !)

Et, merci beaucoup à Walu ma bêta lectrice qui a fait du très bon boulot ! (Thank you !!!)

La victime de ce chapitre est Soi Fon...

* * *

**Divergences de points de vue**

Fierté et Honneur. Détachement et Absence de sentiments. Faire passer son devoir avant tout. Ce sont les principes de la Seconde Division.

Le devoir. Pour tout oublier. Pour avoir une raison d'exister, une raison pour continuer à vivre dans ce monde recouvert de nuages. Sans me poser de questions, je dois accomplir mon devoir.

« L'assassinat »

Et pourtant même tuer ne me permet pas de d'effacer cette époque....ta trahison et cette douleur qui me ronge.

A cause de toi, j'ai tout perdu. Tout perdu jusque à ma raison d'être. As-tu oublié que mon devoir était de te protéger ? Qui dois je désormais protéger ?

Cet imbécile d'Ukitake m'aurait sans aucun doute répondu : « ton cœur ». Idiot j'ai perdu mon cœur. A quoi ça sert de protéger ce qui n'existe pas ?

Si je demande à Zaraki j'aurai sûrement le droit à un « ça sert à quoi de protéger ? ». Mais à rien, strictement a rien ; c'est juste une manière d'exister. Ma seule manière d'exister.

Eh puis si je demande à Kuchiki.... je préfère ne pas lui demander.

« Tu la serviras et la protégeras au péril de ta vie et jusque à ta mort » Je t'ai protégée. Tu m'as abandonnée. J'ai tout donné pour toi et tu es partie sans un au revoir, sans un sourire, sans un mot.

Pourquoi rester en vie dans ce cas là ? Pourquoi continuer à se battre ?

Mais pour savoir ce qui se passe réellement en moi. Est-ce que je te déteste ? Est-ce que je te hais ? Ou est tu encore pour moi une lumière qui me guide ? Je veux juste savoir ce que je ressens envers toi qui m'as tout appris.

Et qui m'as tout repris.

_ Une fois de plus, Shaorin... tu ne pense pas que ce serait bien de tourner la page ?

_Regarde, Suzumebachi cette lande déserte et ce ciel recouvert de nuages.... fit la petite en désignant le paysage : une sorte de savane sans nulle trace de végétation si l'on exceptait les troncs dépourvus de feuilles. Quant au ciel il s'agissait d'une plaine grise et orageuse. Le genre d'endroit où on pourrait installer un bagne.

_ _/se sent royalement ignoré_/ Dis donc... ça fait un siècle que j'attend de voir aut' chose que c'te couche nuageuse de....

_ Je me souviens un jour avoir vu une feuille à ces arbres, fit la brune en désignant un pauvre tronc complètement sec.

_ Dis tu pourrais m'écouter quand je cause, Shaorin ?!!!! Ou au moins faire semblant...

_ Ai je fini par aimer cette solitude, cette présence inexistante coupée du temps ? Est-ce que je vis pour autre chose, que de revoir mon Soleil ?

_ Heureux de voir que tu t'intéresses enfin à nos problèmes climatiques parce que on se les pèle franchement dans le coin. Mais c'est pas la peine de mélo dramatiser non plus....

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que je n'ai même pas le droit à un mot ?... Répond moi ! Yoruichi !!!

_ / _se sent complètement ignoré et se demande ce qu'il pourrait faire pour consoler la dépressive_/ ........

* * *

*Flash Back *

__ C'est elle ?demanda un homme masqué._

__Oui, la seule fille du clan Fon... répondit une jeune femme blonde_

__ On dit aussi qu'elle est la plus douée des enfants, Fon... continua l'homme._

__ Je ne la voyais pas aussi frêle...souffla la blonde_

__ Elle a l'air bien faible. Ricana un troisième homme._

__ Ne dis pas ça si fort. Elle est suffisamment puissante pour te mettre au tapis et te tuer en un coup...chuchota le masqué._

__ Le tout c'est de voir à quel classe de la police militaire on l'affectera...murmura la femme._

________

__ Shaorin Fon est acceptée à l'examen de la police militaire en tant que soldat de grade un._

__ De grade un ? Dès le début ? Eh ben ça rigole pas... Pauvre petite...murmura une voix parmis la foule dense._

* * *

__ Désolée Shaorin, mais la condition pour passer chef d'unité de la police militaire, et donc devenir membre de la garde personnelle du commandant en chef, c'est d'obtenir l'éveil de son Zampakutoh... Il n'y a aucun autre moyen._

* * *

_Une grande plaine sèche, immense_

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était en train de sauvagement massacrer quelques malheureuses fleurs sans défense, lorsque la jeune Fon débarqua._

_Elle détailla le bourreau de fleurs des pieds à la tête._

_Un visage fin et allongé avec des yeux d'un noir d'encre... plutôt effrayant. Des cheveux tout aussi noirs rattachés en queue de cheval ; le tout vêtu d'une veste jaune et d'un pantalon noir._

_Shaorin Fon se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme._ _Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et poussa un profond soupir._

__ Encore toi ?!! fit-il d'un ton ou se mêlaient surprise et exaspération._

__ Je t'en prie je veux savoir ton nom !!!! supplia la jeune fille sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche._

__ Va fumer ailleurs ! déclara-t-il en montrant du doigt un point dans le ciel._

__ Mais enfin pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ton nom ? gémit Shaorin, des accents désespérés dans la voix. _ Mais pourquoi tu veux connaître mon nom ? Donne moi une seule bonne raison ? fit-il en soufflant d'exaspération, se demandant si elle le lâcherait un jour ; cela faisait déjà 7 mois qu'elle essayait à renfort de larmes, de suppliques, ou de monumentales colères de lui faire cracher son nom._

__ Je veux devenir plus forte. Peu m'importe les obstacles je dois servir Son Excellence _!

__ Hé dis moi... t'as aucune ambition dans la vie... ? Je ne vais pas donner mon nom à une gamine qui ne va même pas s'en servir pour elle. Répliqua le brun en tentant d'étouffer un bâillement._

__ Mais... J'ai une ambition ! Je veux servir Shihouin-sama, bredouilla la plus jeune._

__ C'est une ambition ça ?_

__ Oui !! C'est mon rêve !!_

__.... Tu n'as aucune personnalité en fait...Je me demande ce qui se passerait si ta Shihouin n'était pas là...fit-il sans se soucier de l'exclamation d'indignation de la jeune fille. Qu'est tu pourrai bien vouloir faire, hein ?_

__ Je pourrais.... je pourrais vouloir diriger la police militaire. Fit la petite brune en rougissant devant l'audace d'un tel projet._

__ ...c'est ce que tu devrai_s_ faire tout court._

__ Mais... c'est impossible, ce poste est réservé aux héritiers de la famille Shihouin !!!_

__ Ah bon ? Peu importe._

__...?_

__ Tu vois la seule manière d'espérer avoir de la force c'est d'avoir un objectif... qui n'appartient qu'à nous, des rêves qui nous sont propres. Des espoirs qui nous sont... Je ne te donnerai mon nom qu'à une seule condition. Celle d'avoir un rêve pour toi. Un rêve qui t'appartienne. Même si ton rêve est de servir cette femme, il faut que tu sois seule à l'accomplir, si tu veux être proche de cette femme il te faut l'égaler. C'est un serment que tu fais à ton âme..._

_Un long silence gêné suivit le monologue avant que la petite Fon se décide à reprendre les choses en main._

__ ...Ah ! D'accord ! Elle prit une inspiration ; Moi Shaorin Fon, sur mon âme, sur ma vie, sur mon honneur et celui de ma famille ; jure que je serait presque aussi forte que son Excellence et que je la suivrai dans la tombe._

__ _/très effrayé/_ Hé, ne soit pas si extrémiste !!!!!! La suivre dans la tombe ? En quel honneur ? T'es complètement tarée, ma parole !!!! Qui est ce qui m'a fichu une partenaire pareille ?!! _

__ Hum !_

__ Ah, oui, ma promesse. Je vais te donner mon nom avec une devinette._

__ Une devinette ?..... C'est un peu ridicule, pourquoi pas un combat ? Ça serait plus rapide non ?_

__ Parce que j'en ai assez de jouer aux devinettes tout seul !! (Et accessoirement parce que je ne suis pas suicidaire !!!)_

__ C'est vraiment un jeu pour gamin. Répliqua la jeune fille, blasée._

__ Même pas vrai !!!! répondit le jeune homme en tirant la langue. Allons y, quel est selon toi l'animal qui s'apparente le plus à un membre des services secrets _

__... Quelque chose de... discret, frêle... rapide. Et meurtrier. Voyons... un Tigre ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même tout en observant le jeune homme, non, trop gros, se ravisa t-elle alors.._

_Elle continua à chercher durant plus d'un quart d'heure_

__... un insecte ? C'est ça, un insecte !... quel genre d'insecte... Un insecte qui vole je suppose... pas de scarabée ... trop bruyant...ah c'est ça... c'est... joli._

__N'est ce pas ? « Pique ton ennemi jusqu'à la mort... Suzumebachi »_

__Ravissant. Mais ça ne te vas pas du tout tu as plutôt une tête à t'appeler «larve céleste » qu'autre chose, déclara Shaorin, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage._

_Cependant le jeune homme ne répliqua rien. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait faire un sourire, un vrai sourire._

* * *

__ Shaorin Fon prend désormais le nom de Soi Fon._

_Elle n'avait demandé l'avis de personne._

_Elle avait choisi de prendre le nom de son arrière grand-mère, chef de la 7ème génération du clan Fon et seule femme a avoir pu accéder à ce titre. Elle savait qu'elle aussi avait le niveau. Pour elle le nom de cette prestigieuse guerrière ne devait pas être oublié. Cette femme était l'une des seules qu'elle n'ait jamais admirée. Elle représentait tout ce que la jeune Fon désirait désormais._

* * *

__ Je t'ai fait venir à mon service car j'ai remarqué ta force... alors peu importe la manière dont tu m'appelles ! J'attend beaucoup de toi...Soi Fon !_

__ Comp... comptez sur moi !!_

_Dame Yoruichi était pour elle un idéal. Suzumebachi n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la jeune femme portait « une vénération si stupide et démesurée à une simple femme ». Mais elle s'en fichait, elle pouvait bien laisser couler. Il était la seule personne qui la connaissait réellement. Depuis la mort de ses frères en mission, elle n'ouvrait la bouche qu'en cas de stricte nécessité. Autrement dit : jamais._

* * *

__Tu as enfin réussi à atteindre tes objectifs, Shaorin !! Membre de la garde de cette Yoru... Yoruichi._

__ Je m'appelle Soi Fon !!!_

__ Je ne suis pas d'accord du tout !!!_

__ Je ne te demande pas ton avis !_

__J'ai vu ça, mais ce n'est pas mignon Soi Fon... c'est sec et cassant... Non tu seras toujours ma petite Shaorin-chan !_

__ Ta quoi ?!!!!_

__De toute façon je ne vais quand même pas t'appeler par ton nom complet... On en reparlera quand t'auras le Bankai !_

__On pourrait s'y mettre._

__ Non tu n'es pas prête._

__Et pourquoi cela ?_

__Trouve toi un petit ami et on en reparlera._

__ J'ai d'autre chose à faire. Et ce n'est pas une priorité._

__ Une jeune fille de ton âge ? D'autres priorités ? On t'a injecté un truc ?_

__ Je ne suis pas obsédé par ce genre de chose moi !!!!_

__... Obsédé moi ? Par quoi ? _

__....._

__Ton bonheur. Seulement ton bonheur ma petite Shaorin-chan !!!! fit-il en se raccrochant aux branches._

__ SOI FON !!!!_

* * *

__ Shihouin Yoruichi est désormais le nouveau capitaine de la Deuxième Division. _

Je n'avais jamais éprouvé un tel bonheur que le jour ou Dame Yoruichi me désigna comme lieutenant. C'était un honneur et une joie qui faisait bondir mon cœur de joie et plaquait un sourire stupide sur mon visage lorsque j'étais en présence de Yoruichi-sama. Apparemment seul Suzumebachi savait me sortir de cet état de béatitude et comme toujours, seul lui savait me faire sourire. Nous avions beau avoir des valeurs et des points de vue plus que différents je le considérais comme un frère comme une partie de moi-même (ce qu'il était d'ailleurs) en temps que partenaire, et non en tant qu'en arme seulement, avec un pied d'égalité par rapport à moi. C'est grâce à lui que j'étais ce que j'étais, grâce à lui. C'était l'époque ou le Soleil brillait en moi.

* * *

Ta disparition a marqué la fin de cette ère de joie.

__ Coupable d'avoir favorisé l'évasion du fugitif Urahara et de s'être elle-même enfuie quand son crime fut exposé Yoruichi Shihouin est destituée à vie de son titre de commandant des services secrets et de la police militaire._

Je me suis jurée de te capturer ou de tuer de mes propres mains.

Cette trahison avait en instant détruit l'ensemble de mon univers, détruit mon existence.

Je pensais, et je le pense encore, qu'en te capturant, toi qui avait illuminé ma vie, je pourrai de nouveau rayonner. Mais si cela est impossible je désire alors détruire ce qui fut ma source de lumière et me détruire une fois privée de l'espoir de revoir la lumière. Devenir un pantin vide d'espoir, c'était visiblement là ma destinée.

La période qui suivi ton départ me plongea dans les ténèbres, loin de tout regard, loin de tout ce qui aurait pu m'aider à me relever. Pourtant Suzumebachi ne renonça pas. Il me tira des ténèbres. Et il me rendit l'espoir de croire en ton retour bien qu'il n'en soit même pas convaincu lui même.

* * *

__ Et donc c'est pour ça que tu veux le Bankai._

__ Je ne pourrai rien faire face à elle si je n'ai pas le pouvoir qu'elle avait auparavant._

__Eh bien... tes ambitions ont bien changées... ma petite Shaorin. Il est temps de nous y mettre ... peut être qu'avec le temps les nuages se dissiperont._

__Je te remercie Suzumebachi._

* * *

_Vingt ans après, Soi Fon devenait la deuxième femme à cumuler les charges de capitaines de la Seconde Division et celle de chef de la police militaire et chef des services secrets._

_Mais une fois de plus seul Suzumebachi parvenait à lui faire ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que son « devoir». Après tout elle ne pouvait pas rester sans réaction face à un homme qui la traitait de tous les noms. Même si elles savaient que ces insultes étaient justifiées elle se refusait à l'admettre. Si il y avait une chose qu'elle pouvait encore préserver, c'était bien son honneur._

_ Suzumebachi ?

_... Mmh ?

_Tu crois que je pourrai la revoir ? Rien qu'une petite fois... avant de mourir.

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'y arrive pas. Tu obtient toujours ce que tu veux, lui dit-il en souriant. Commence par te reprendre en main.

_ Je vais aller frapper mon lieutenant.

_Une petite beigne pour la forme ! Une !

_Et puis je reviendrai te voir. Attend moi, d'accord ?

_Comment veux-tu que je me barre ?

_ ...

_ Le bonheur de ma petite Shaorin-chan est ma seule source de préoccupation !! C'est le seul intérêt de mon existence !!!!

_ Aucun risque c'est sur. Ton QI ne te permet même pas d'ouvrir une porte.

_ Va te défouler sur autre chose que mon cerveau !!

* * *

Cinq jours après la trahison d'Aizen.

-Eh bien ma petite Shaorin a retrouvé le sourire on dirait !! Les nuages ont enfin foutu le camp !!! _[Vade retro cumulus !!!]_

_Je me sens à nouveau vivante. Merci Suzumebachi, merci pour tout.

_ Ne parle pas comme ça on dirait des adieux ma petite Shaorin !!!! Et ce ne sont pas des adieux, c'est une nouvelle ère que nous commençons.

La jeune femme se mit à rire. Oui, il était temps de prendre un nouveau départ.

* * *

* * *

La tonalité de ce chapitre était très différente du précédent non ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, dites moi si ça vous a plu, et même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews je vous remercie d'avoir eu le courage de lire !

A la prochaine (dans moins de 5 mois ! promis !)


	3. Gamineries en masse

....... Encore cinq mois ? Oui je m'en veux vraiment.... Je ne me sens pas bien sur ce coup là... Bon je l'ai quand même publié en fin de compte ! En réponse à la demande de Mayuu57, je l'ai fait sur Hitsugaya.

Je tiens à remercier freak, Mayuu57 et Eldar-Melda pour leurs reviews. Merci à Walu d'avoir avec courage attendu et corrigé ce chapitre (pas de bol y en a un autre...^^) et merci à AL.

Courage la prochaine fois je publierai plus vite ! (... j'ai déjà dit ça la dernière fois ? –')

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**3-Gamineries en masse**

Dans un bureau obscur entre deux mètres cinquante de paperasse à droite et quatre-vingt-dix centimètre à gauche. Au milieu, la victime du jour. Dégustez.

Si Tôshiro Hitsugaya était le plus jeune capitaine des Armées de la Cour, c'était parce qu'il était un petit prodige. Son Zampakutoh connu pour être le plus puissante des épées de glace avait fait sa renommée. C'était les raisons qui faisaient qu'après Byakuya Kuchiki il était l'un des capitaines les plus connus de l'Armée.

Autant ces informations étaient de notoriétés publiques, autant certaines étaient restés secrètes... Plus ou moins...

En fait seul un cercle de « privilégiés » les connaissait.

Oui peu de personnes savaient que malgré une ascension ultra rapide à travers l'Armée, Tôshiro Hitsugaya n'en restait pas moins un gamin.

Pas un gamin au sens ou tout le monde l'entendait, pas un morveux surexcité bave aux lèvres et tralala. Non un gamin qui avait la sale manie, particulièrement éprouvante pour son entourage, de se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi en continu.

Généralement il évitait de le faire en public (il avait une réputation à tenir), par exemple en réunion des capitaines il se limitait au grognement. Mais en privé, il n'hésitait pas à clamer haut et fort ce qu'il pensait de toutes ses connaissances et de tout le gratin du Seireitei.

Et quand parfois il lui arrivait de ne rien avoir à dire, il sortait de ses archives personnelles un carton remplit de feuilles triées chronologiquement, sur lesquelles il avait inscrit tout ce dont il avait pu se plaindre sur le moment. Il lui fallait moins d'une minute pour qu'il retrouve son humeur massacrante qui était la cause de sa réputation de « capitaine glaçon ».

Hitsugaya se plaignait de Matsumoto son décolleté pour le moins outrageant, ses bouteilles de sake admirablement dissimulées dans la pièce (il en retrouvait dans ses tiroirs), le retard impressionnant qu'elle arrivait à accumuler dans ses dossiers, ses beuveries régulières, et ce n'était que le principal.

Sinon il récriminait souvent à propos d'Hinamori. Son amie d'enfance et ses détestables petites habitudes comme lui faire des câlins (heureusement ça lui était passé), ses petits surnoms ridicules (_Shiiirôôô-chaaan !_). Son caractère pleurnichard, son manque de confiance en elle (-_Shirô.. je ne sais plus quoi faire.. je ne réussirais jamais cet examen ! -ta gueule Hinamori... –hein ? – je disais, ne t'en fait pas tu réussiras...) _et surtout son humeur dépressive au possible depuis la trahison du capitaine de la cinquième.

Sinon pour le reste ça tournait principalement autour d'Ukitake et de sa manie de _Lui _distribuer des bonbons, Ichigo Kurosaki et le respect, les disputes entre les vieux (Mayuri et Zaraki), Sarugaki Hiyori et la politesse. _(une jeune fille ça ? Faites moi rire !)._

Mais la seule chose dont il ne pensait jamais avoir à se plaindre était son Zampakutoh. Non franchement, se plaindre de son Zampakutoh c'est presque se plaindre de soi même. Y'a une limite à la folie non ?

Apparemment non.

« Euh... Tôshiro, tu ne me refais pas une dépression là ?

-…

- .... Bon pour combler ce silence gênant je propose que l'on joue à ni oui ni non. T'en penses quoi Tôshiro ? Tôshiro ? »

Voilà, c'était le défaut de son Zampakutoh. Puéril à un point que nul ne pouvait imaginer. Il talonnait de très près Yachiru dans la course à la régression mentale.

« C'est même pas vrai. »

Pourtant, Dieu sait que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu...ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il avait eue.

* * *

_Cette voix. Encore cette voix. Pesante, lourde, oppressante... mais attirante aussi. Cette voix qui résonnait dans cette vaste plaine glacée, qui résonnait... dans sa tête._

_Ce rêve... ce n'était pas la première fois qui le faisait. Mais c'était bien la première qu'il voyait cette voix. Ou plutôt son propriétaire... un immense dragon de glace. _

_La seule réaction qu'il avait eu, avait été de bégayer un _

_« Qui...qui es tu ? »_

_Et le majestueux animal de répondre des mots incompréhensibles dont le seul qu'il avait réussi à identifier était en y pensant un irritant « petit » au quel pourtant il n'avait pas fait attention sur le moment. Il avait beau eu demander à l'imposante bête de répéter le seul effet produit avait été la levée d'une tempête de glace ainsi qu'un réveil en sursaut face au visage souriant de Matsumoto._

_Et il avait suivi les conseils donnés par la jeune shinigami afin de trouver l'origine de cette voix..._

_

* * *

_

Oh, oui la première fois... comment aurait il pu deviner qu'il aurait à faire à...ça, par la suite ? Oui, comment ?

* * *

_« ... il faut rentrer en osmose avec son épée. Je suppose qu'à ce stade de votre apprentissage vous avez déjà pu entendre la voix de votre Zampakutoh, et peut être même l'entrevoir. Étant donné que vous êtes en sixième année dans une classe de grade supérieur, votre affectation dans l'armée ne sera possible que si vous avez éveillé votre Zampakutoh. Il vous reste un mois pour y parvenir, je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance. » _

_Le jeune Hitsugaya soupira. _

_Il avait brillamment passé tous les examens d'entrée avait passé une semaine en classe de première année, trois jour en classe de deuxième année, un mois en troisième année, un mois et demi en quatrième année, un trimestre en cinquième année, et il avait déjà fait deux mois en sixième année. De plus il était arrivé premier au classement d'entrée... _

_Il avait un cursus qui ressemblait étrangement à celui du tout nouveau capitaine de la Troisième division : Ichimaru Gin._

_Il grommela un « pff .. Comme si on avait que ça à faire » sachant pourtant pertinemment que pour lui c'était le cas._

_Comme tous les autres exercices il savait du moins pensait savoir que celui-ci ne serait rien de plus qu'une formalité. Il avait extrêmement vite maîtrisé son reiatsu, montré une brillante aptitude au kidô, de fortes capacités intellectuelles pour la résolution d'énigmes et du talent pour le combat à l'épée. _

_Non franchement découvrir le nom de son Zampakutoh, ne serait qu'une simple formalité. Vraiment._

_Le jeune aspirant shinigami s'assit sur le sol maintenant déserté de la classe et concentra son énergie pour pénétrer son monde intérieur._

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux une bouffée de fierté l'envahit Il avait réussi, il était chez lui dans cette immense plaine glacée. Par contre malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvenait pas à trouver le dragon de glace. La stature de l'animal était pourtant suffisamment imposante et ne passait pas inaperçue... Le jeune garçon chercha pendant des heures et puis commença à fouiller les petits recoins. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un intrigant bout de tissu bleu foncé qui dépassait de derrière un rocher. Il s'approcha prudemment lorsque soudain :_

_« Chat ! C'est toi qui y'est ! »_

_Hitsugaya n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva projeté contre le sol. Il se releva douloureusement surpris détaillant avec soin l'inconnu..._

_Il avait un physique très proche du sien, des yeux bleu glace et des cheveux châtain pâle._

_« Qui t'es toi ? grogna Hitsugaya en se massant l'arrière du crâne_

_« Moi ? Mais voyons tu me connais déjà ! fit son interlocuteur en écarquillant ses deux yeux glacés._

_« Euh..... la tête de ce gars ne lui revenait pas._

_« T'as vraiment l'air hors circuit..., le jeune garçon avait pris un air blasé, l'expression favorite du jeune aspirant lorsqu'il parlait à Hinamori._

_« Je ne me rappelle pas de toi, je suis là pour voir le dragon de glace... mais je ne le trouve nulle pa... fit Hitsugaya._

_« T'es stupide, ou quoi ?_

_« Pardon ?_

_Qu'est ce qui lui prenait à ce gamin de sortir des trucs comme ça ? Il avait un grain ou quoi ?_

_« Pfff..._

_Hitsugaya laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur lorsque le corps du garçon se transforma en glace et qu'il prit la forme de l'immense dragon blanc._

_« Et là tu me reconnais ? fit l'immense bête de sa puissante voix grave._

_« Mais... mais »_

_« Bon c'est pas tout mais je préfère avoir ta tête en face de la mienne plutôt que cinq kilomètres plus bas, alors si ça te dérange pas, je redescend!_

_Le dragon reprit son apparence de gamin, laissant Histugaya estomaqué... son Zampakutoh était ce gosse ? Il poussa un profond soupir intérieur. Il détestait les gamins !_

_« Bon c'est pas tout, mais il faudrait que tu me dises ton nom... soupira Hitsugaya profondément ennuyé. »_

_« Jouons à chat ! »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_Il avait forcément un grain. A chat ?_

_« La cour des premières année est... »_

_« Non finalement chat c'est pas drôle t'as raison... alors jouons à... CACHE-CACHE ! Si tu me trouves je te dirais mon nom ! »_

_Le jeune garçon bondit se fondant dans la masse neigeuse. Hitsugaya ferma les yeux se passa la main sur le front et rompit la concentration tout en marmonnant un : « mais c'est pas vrai... pas que ça à foutre ! »_

_Trois semaines plus tard Hitsugaya s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait face à un mur. Il lui restait une semaine pour trouver le nom de son Zampakutoh... et aucune de ses tentatives n'avait abouti..._

_Il soupira n'arrivant pas à réaliser qu'il allait devoir céder au chantage imposé par son Zampakutoh. Jouer à Cache-cache, même Hinamori n'avait jamais osé !_

_Résigné et sentant bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix il s'installa dans un petit coin, sombre poussiéreux et pas net avant de poser ses paumes sur la lame argentée de son épée et d'entrer en communion avec cette dernière._

_Le paysage de glace. Il se trouvait à l'endroit même ou son Zampakutoh l'avait provoqué en duel. Drôle de duel._

_Mais maintenant qu'il avait retroussé ses manches, pas questions de reculer. IL commença par analyser l'ensemble du paysage avant de commencer le ratissage au peigne fin. Tout y passa, chaque rocher, anfractuosité dans la roche, tas de neige un peu plus gros que la norme chaque bloc de glace à la forme étrange._

_Au bout de cinq heures de recherche intensive, il se rendit à l'évidence, son Zampakutoh ne jouais pas une simple partie de cache-cache. Etant une épée et donc un morceau de son âme il était intelligent, contrairement à ce que laisser supposer son apparence et son comportement. Il se rappela d'une phrase qu'il avait lu dans un bouquin de la bibliothèque épluchée pour trouver une solution à son problème. _« Chaque zampakutoh a une manière unique de révéler son identité, très profonde et très symbolique. Il n'existe pas de recette miracle pour découvrir le nom de son épée. »

_Hitsugaya passa sa main sur son front couvert de sueur malgré les températures tournant autours de -15 degrés._

_Mais quel pouvait bien être le sens profond d'une partie de cache-cache ?_

_Le jeune garçon réfléchit trois heures supplémentaires. Il lui fallait bien ça pour résoudre une énigme de la sorte. Plus que ses cinq heures de recherche précédentes._

_Il savait ou se trouvait son épée. _

_Il se maudit quelques secondes de ne pas y avoir réfléchi plutôt. C'était pourtant l'évidence même. Définition du Zampakutoh, fonction de l'épée :_

« Le Zampakutoh est le plus fidèle compagnon du Shinigami. Il est son protecteur, et avance avec lui protégeant ses arrières. »

_Mais qu'il était stupide de ne pas s'être aperçu plus tôt de cette évidence. Lentement il effectua un demi tour pour se retrouver face à face avec son épée qui abordait un air sérieux, qui contrastait tellement avec son habituel sourire espiègle._

_« Tu as su écouter en toi le savoir et tu as su persévérer. Tu es digne de connaître mon nom. »_

_Le jeune garçon reprit sa forme de dragon de glace et dans un murmure de tempête gronda son nom._

_« Hyourinmaru »_

_La concentration fut rompue et le jeune Shinigami se trouva assis dans le coin sombre et poussiéreux, serrant une épée qui était désormais sienne._

_Et bien, j'ai rarement vu un aussi bon dossier. Si cela était possible je t'aurais tout de suite placé troisième siège, mais il faut respecter le protocole. Je vais donc t'affecter au dixième siège de la Dixième division, celle chargée des enquêtes. Je suis sur que tu t'en sortiras brillamment._

_Qui est le capitaine de la dixième division ? demanda le jeune homme poussé par la curiosité._

_Son vis-à-vis resta silencieux quelque instants avant de répondre._

_La dixième division n'a pas de Capitaine, depuis l'Affaire d'il y a vingt ans, aucun des remplaçants n'a pu se maintenir longtemps en place._

_L'Affaire ?_

_Ne t'en préoccupe, pas petit. En ce moment c'est une main de fer qui dirige la division._

_Le jeune homme leva un sourcil septique (petit ?)_

_La capitaine de la Quatrième Division est vraiment sur tous les fronts. Nous devons beaucoup à Unohana-sama._

_Le jeune Hitsugaya ne pu retenir une moue admirative. Une capitaine qui dirigeait deux divisions à la fois dont l'une des plus actives. Quelle prouesse !_

_-Mais qui sait, c'est peut être toi qui porte le potentiel nécessaire pour devenir capitaine de cette division !_

_Hitsugaya hocha la tête à moitié convaincu._

_Il ne connaissait que trop bien les modalités de l'examen de capitaine. Le bankai en était le pilier fondamental._

_Il avait beau connaître le nom de son Zampakutoh, il était vraiment très, très loin d'entrer en osmose avec la façon de penser de ce dernier._

_Vraiment très, très, très loin...._

_Le jour ou Hyourinmaru avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il était le plus puissant des Zampakutohs de glace, Toshirô avait failli s'étouffer de rire avec sa salive._

_Avant qu'un livre qui avait bien un millénaire ou deux au compteur lui confirme l'information. S'en était suivie une longue litanie de « je te l'avais bien dit, je te l'avait bien dit... »._

_Le jeune Shinigami avait conscience, de la force et de l'expérience qu'avait son Zampakutoh. Tout comme son Zampakutoh avait conscience du potentiel du gamin. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait l'admettre._

_Et ce fut cette discussion avec cet homme qui remit tout en question._

_Pourquoi ne pas faire entièrement confiance à son épée ? Après tout il était un morceau de son âme. Pour des raisons de fierté et d'honneur ? Après tout il n'était pas le capitaine Kuchiki, peu importe la méthode mais il suivrait les conseils de son Zampakutoh. Même s'il s'agissait de jouer un chat cinq jours d'affilé..._

_« Tu me caches quelque chose._

_« ..._

_« C'est louche._

_« ....._

_« Vraiment étrange._

_« ...._

_« Extremement biza..._

_« Ta gueule._

_« Retour à la normale, donc ?_

_« Tu m'as très bien compris._

_« C'est pour ça que je te dis que c'est louche._

_« Je te dis que je suis prêt à suivre un entraînement de tordu, à jouer à chat trois jour de suite, pour pouvoir apprendre le bankai et tu me dis que c'est louche ?_

_« Je reformule : c'est on ne peut plus louche. Tu préférais mourir plutôt qu'imaginer jouer à chat. Pourquoi tu veux le bankai d'abord._

_« ..grmmllmm cap'taine._

_« Beuh ?_

_« Pour l'examen des capitaines._

_« ...... OK.._

_Le jeune Shinigami eu un sursaut._

_« Pourquoi t'accepte tout d'un coup ? Ça c'est vraiment louche._

_« Ben pour une fois que t'as une vraie motivation, je vais pas me plaindre. Tu passes ta vie à te plaindre. T'as un comportement de gamin. Alors si ça te fait changer, pourquoi pas._

_Le jeune garçon regarda son Zampakutoh._

_Un... ga..gamin ?_

_Raaah ! Il n'était pas un gamin ! Non ! non ! non !_

_Sûrement pas ! Son Zampakutoh était un gamin sous développé mentalement ! Lui non ! Tout le monde faisait éloge de sa maturité ! Il n'était pas un gamin !_

_« Bon alors on y va ? »_

_Son Zampakutoh avait sorti ça, sourire aux lèvres, telle l'évidence de base._

_Hitsugaya haussa un sourcil. Le jour où il comprendrait vraiment Hyourinmaru serait un grand jour. _

_De son coté Hyourinmaru, poussa un petit soupir. Décidément il ne saurait jamais ce qu'il passait par la tête de son propriétaire._

_« Nous avons enfin trouvé un capitaine pour la dixième division._

_La voix de Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai résonna dans la salle des capitaines._

_« Mon commandant, cet enfant n'est il pas un peu ... jeune ?demanda la capitaine de la seconde division l'air légèrement suspicieux quant aux capacité du jeune garçon à diriger une division aussi complexe que la dixième._

_« Cet enfant est puissant. Il sera un atout pour les batailles à venir. Et puis, les enfants sont plus responsables que certains adultes. Fit le vieux capitaine commandant, tournant les yeux vers Shunsui qui se mit soudainement à siffloter. Et puis il a passé l'examen avec brio. J'ai rarement vu un tel talent, le capitaine Kuchiki et Unohana vous le confirmerons._

_« En effet sourit la capitaine de la quatrième. Il a une harmonie avec son épée... très particulière._

_Elle avait marqué un temps d'arrêt, cherchant ses mots._

_Quand au capitaine de la sixième, il se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête._

_Lorsque Hitsugaya entra pour la première fois dans la salle de réunion des capitaines, son Zampakutoh et lui eurent la même réaction._

_« Putain la vache, que des vieux ! »_

_Le jeune capitaine avait beau l'avoir soufflé à voix basse, le capitaine Kuchiki lui jeta quand même un regard _polaire_. _

_« T'es pas sorti de l'auberge mon grand, lui souffla son épée. »_

_« Merci, j'avais remarqué. »_

_

* * *

_

Retour dans un bureau obscur entre deux piles de paperasse.

« Rien à dire j'adore les flash back ! »

« Ta gueule on dirait Yumichika face à un pot de maquillage. »

« ... Ouah, les références. »

« Ta Gueule. »

« Tu sais je dirais à personne que tu adores les bonbons. »

« Comment explique tu qu'il y ait une fuite alors ? »

« C'est ma faute si tu parles en dormant ? »

« ... Je vais te tuer ! »

« C'est ça cours toujours ! »

* * *

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de ce chapitre...Est ce qu'il méritait vraiment cette attente ? Pff.. Bon on va essayer de se rattraper. ^^

La victime du prochain chapitre est Byakuya que j'ai techniquement déjà finit manuscrit et que je dois envoyer à ma bêta...(courage Walu !)

Je ne suis pas contre les demandes de personnages et la review reste le meilleur des tonifiant contre ma flemme intersidérale. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !


End file.
